1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pet enclosures and more particularly to that class of device having a unitary egressingress port provided in an enclosure which may be exposed for viewing and cleaning, utilizing a slidable superimposed panel therefor. The panel carries a hole through which a toy or other apparatus may be suspended thereover mounted to a post with a spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with devices utilized as play houses or houses suitable for use with pets. U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,007 issued on Sept. 27, 1960 to H. Mitchell illustrates a collapsible pet animal house having a roof portion affixed to sides that are hingably secured to one another. An ingress port is provided having a hingable door secured to a marginal edge thereof. Such device fails to provide an apparatus which an animal, such as a cat or a dog may feel comfortable when reposing therein because such animals have temperaments requiring them to maintain visual access to the surrounding areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,568 issued on Nov. 9, 1971 to E. W. Breeden teaches a pet house in the form of an attractive piece of furniture which can be readily opened to a pet house usable in a person's living quarters. A drawer-like structure is provided, which when removed from the apparatus, defines an opening to an enclosure located in a wall thereof. A portion of the roof of the device is hingably secured to the walls, such that the portion, when opened up, forms a ramp leading into the interior of the apparatus by way of an opening in the roof thereof. This device fails to teach an apparatus having a unitary ingress and egress port so as to give the pet a sense of security by easily guarding such unitary port. Furthermore, said such apparatus fails to provide a play port, which the animal may utilize for exercising purposes if desired.